A Boy and His Blob: Trouble on Blobolonia
A Boy and His Blob: Trouble on Blobolonia lub David Crane's A Boy and His Blob: Trouble on Blobolonia w Japonii wydana jako Fushigi na Blobby: Blobania no Kiki - gra przygodowa wydana w grudniu 1989 roku przez Absolute Entertainment, a w Japonii przez Jaleco, pomysłodawcą tytułu był amerykański programista David Crane, który brał udział w tworzeniu gier takich jak Pitfall. Informacje Fabuła Kosmita Blob przybywa na Ziemie z odległej planety Blobolonia, szuka on pomocy w uratowaniu jego planety przed rządami złego władcy. Pomaga mu pewien chłopiec, który z pomocą bloba poszukuje skarbow na Ziemi a następnie wyrusza na Blobolonię aby pokonać okrutnego króla. Rozgrywka Gracz steruje chłopcem, któremu towarzyszy cały czas Blob, ma on za zadnie odnaleźć skarby na Ziemi, a następnie ruszyć na Blobolonię. Blob może przyjąć piętnaście różnych form, dzięki specjalnym cukierkom, którymi chłopiec karmi Bloba, każda forma ma jakieś zastosowanie, która pomaga eksporować plansze w poszukiwaniu skarbów, odpowiednie dobranie formy Bloba ma kluczowe znaczenie w grze. Formy Blobathumb|left|250px|gameplay Blob może przyjąć następujące formy: *Zwykła forma - Blob przyjmuję tę formę gdy nie nakarmi się go żadnym cukierkiem, ta forma nie ma żadnego zastosowania, jeżeli Blob jest w innej formie, wystarczy zagwizdać aby powrócił do zwykłej formy. *Podnośnik - Blob przyjmuje tę formę po nakarmieniu go cukierkiem Apple, ta forma służy do podnoszenia przedmiotów znajdujących się nad Blobem *Miotacz ognia - Ta forma staje się aktywna gdy Blob zje cukierek Cinnamon, służy ona do niszczenia przeszkód takich jak na przykład pajęcze sieci. *Kula - Blob zamienia się w nią po zjedzeniu cukierka Coconut, dzięki tej formie chłopiec może rzucać Blobem, który toczy się w dalekie miejsca *Bańka - Blob staje się bańką gdy zje cukierek Cola, bańka umożliwia pływanie pod wodą *Ptak - do zamiany w tę formę potrzebny jest cukierek Honey, ptak lata nieco ponad chłopcem umożliwiając dostanie się w niektóre miejsca *Teleportacja - potrzebny jest cukierek Ketchup, Blob od razu pojawia się przy chłopcu *Drabina - Blob zmienia się w drabinę po zjedzeniu cukierka Licorice - drabina umożliwia chłopcowi wspięcie się w wysokie miejsca *Klucz - potrzebny jest do tego cukierek Lime pozwala na otwieranie drzwi *Karabin - Blob staje się karabinem po zjedzeniu cukierka Orange, amunicją są cukierki *Dziura - Blob przyjmuję formę dziury po zjedzeniu cukierka Punch, dziura umożliwia przedostanie się w niższe partie planszy *Rakieta - potrzebny jest do tego cukierek Root Beer umożliwia wylot na Blobolonię *Most - Ta forma staje się aktywna gdy Blob zje cukierek Strawberry most pozwala przechodzić nad przepaściami *Trampolina - cukierkiem, który uaktywnia tę formę jest Tangerine trampolina pozwala na wysokie skoki *Parasol - potrzebny jest cukierek Vanilla chroni chłopca przed przeszkodami spadającymi na głowę, poza tym spowalnia prędkość spadania z wysokich miejsc Oprawa Oprawa audiowizualna jest prymitywna jak na owe czasy, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o muzykę na którą składają się krótkie zapętlone utwóry. Grafika również jest bardzo prosta, jedynie tła prezentują wyższy poziom. Przyjęcie gry Gra zbierała bardzo różne oceny, niektórzy recenzenci doceniali rozbudowaną rozgrywkę i ciekawe rozwiązania, z drugiej strony wielu krytykowało prymityną oprawę audiowizualną. Ciekawostki *Pełne imię Bloba to Blobert *Sposób poruszania się chłopca jest bardzo podobny do głównej postaci z gry Pitfall, jest to prawdopodobnie celowe działanie. Kategoria:Gry